There are several reasons that inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper and photo media substrates. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, and the capability of achieving high-speed recording and multicolor recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. With respect to inkjet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial inkjet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble, as is the case with many dyes, or water dispersible, as is the case with pigments. Furthermore, inkjet inks often have low viscosity to accommodate high frequency jetting and firing chamber refill. However, some inks having certain positive printing characteristics with respect to inkjet architecture can have less than ideal performance on the printed page, and vice versa. Thus, ink formulations that perform well in a printer device as well as on print media continue to be sought.